


Like lovers do

by moreissuesthanvouge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanvouge/pseuds/moreissuesthanvouge
Summary: you work as a singer at a local bar where the avengers constantly go and one day you are just too determined to get the soldiers atenttion





	1. The show

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Like lovers do by Hey Violet

you chocked on your drink as soon as you watched them entering the bar. it wasnt the first time they came here, dammit it wasnt even the third, but you would be dammend if your heart didnt start racing a little faster everytime the fucking Avengers entered the bar.

what the fuck were they even doing there? you had no clue, but you were glad you got to deligth your eyes everytime.

“fucking hell” you swore under your breath and then proceeded to drank the rest of your drink in one take.

“slow down girl, you still got songs to perform” Julio, the bartender reminded you.

“i cant perform in front of him if im sober, im sorry” you told him, pushing your glass towards him asking for another drink.

“dont be ridiculous” he said pushing the empty glass back towards you “he is not that hot”

“dont be jealous jul, it doesnt suit you” Katherina interrupted putting a little paper with a bunch of drinks on the bar “steve rogers is to die for”.

“im not talking about him”

“i know you like the sergeant” she said leaning against the bar while Julio prepared the drinks “but dont you think he is a little dark?”

you both looked towards the table, everyone was there looking ready to party and just like normal people overall, but even with his hair pull back and a jacket hiding what everybody feared about him there was something dark behind Buckys half smile

“i like him dark” you told her with a smirk

Katherina rolled her eyes as she laughed “you are such a whore”

“well i am for a man like that”

“oh stop it you two” Julio interrupted placing the frist drink on the tray “dont you have songs to sing?”

“oh cmon Jules, just because you are sexually frustraded doesnt mean y/n has to be too”

“we all know she will never act on her hornyness” he laughed and Katherina followed, you looked at them frowning

“maybe i will, maybe ill surprise you too and end up getting the best sex of my life tonigth”

“sure thing” katherina looked at you with disbelief “ill pay for all your drinks of the month if you even dare to talk to him”

you shrug your shoulders “deal, but i dont want you complaining about my expensive taste”

You got up the stage again and the band did the same shortly after you “so guys, what’s our next?” You asked wanting one of them to look over the list sticked to wall behind for you.

“Can I make a request?” You heard someone ask, you turned around and smile at Wanda, sweet as always “oh hi Y/N sorry I didn’t recognize you, the new haircut looks nice”

“Oh thanks” you touched the ends of your new copperish long bob “and you know we always have room for your songs”

“Can you play Take me to church? I’ve been obsessed with the song lately”

“Your whishes are our command” you answered, she thanked you and went back with the guys and you informed the band of the new song.

The music started and so did your singing, you were quite a good one, nothing too astonishing but enough to make the high pitches of the song work, you moved around and performed the song and even pointed at Wanda while singing the second verse, she raised her glass at you and drank, which meant she would be buying one when your second row had been finished.

But as your eyes slided away from her you found yourself connected to the blue hypnotising eyes of the Sergeant. You didn’t know why he was looking at you like that,or why he was even looking at you at all, it was so intense and…different. If James Buchannan Barnes promised a lot on his own the way his eyes seemed to go rigth trough your soul was a new kind of sexy mistery.

You never looked at him while you were singing because it could distract you a little, but damn that was a different level of distraction, you were so lucky that one of your band mates had to sang the second chorus since the song was originally from a men, cause you were sure that if that haven’t been the case you would’ve accidentally sang every dirty thought you’d ever had about James Barnes out loud, and maybe even moan a little.

You took your gaze away and started moving at the rythm, not too much since it was not that kind of song but enough to keep the performance going, when the song was finished the table of the Avengers clapped and the whole bar followed, you had sang better songs but you guessed it was just a matter of crowd psicology.

You noticed Katherina giving you dirty look from the bar along with Julio playful giving himself air with the towel, you turned to the band as an idea formed in your head you gather the boys and told them there was a change of schedule songs a named them three new.

It started slow, I Told You I Was Mean was the perfect song to start the sexy mood without being too obvious for who you where performing for, the usuals in the bar clapped and cheer you up as they knew what that song meant, however there was a twist from the usual ones.

The mood keep growing as the song passed and you did your usuals ‘dirty moves’ with the guitar player getting whistles in return, finally the song came, and when it started you locked eyes with the Sergeant immediately.

_I see you watching me_   
_Eyes on your target_   
_Mix drinks and smoke rings_   
_It’s already started_   
_It won’t be too long before me and you_   
_Are doing what lovers do_

Everybody started whistling at the song, you had only sang it a couple times before and the guys loved it, James kept your gaze the entire first verse and you were the one , again, to look away, the situation at the south of your body was getting a little wet and out of hand.

_Clothes on the floor_   
_We’re exploring our bodies_   
_Getting you off is my new favorite hobby_   
_Lipstick on your neck brands like a tattoo_   
_Cause that just how lovers do_

You took of your jacket for the second verse and sat on the edge of the stage with flirtatious movements, that obstructed his sight of you, but you had to work him if you were gonna get what you wanted.

_Oh, love is just another four letter word_   
_But that never stopped nobody_   
_Oh, either way we lose_   
_Just like lovers, just like lovers do_

As the chorus hit you got on stage and sang , putting all your effort in the performance you were giving.  
When the second part started you got of the stage and started singing around the tables

_His and hers closets are perfect for skeletons_   
_Hiding resentment and shared infedelities_   
_Cheers to regret, wash it down with some booze_   
_Drinking like lovers do_

_Oh, love is just another four letter word_   
_But that never stopped nobody_   
_Oh, either way we lose_   
_Just like lovers, just like lovers do_

The clients were really enjoying your little act and you added that as a plus if your plan actually worked, as the thrid verse approached you made your way towards the avengers table.

_That’s how it goes_   
_So take care like a grown-up_   
_Life’s not a fairytale, it’s hard to own up_   
_Hire a hitman to take care of you_   
_And end it like lovers do_

Just as the last word came out of your mouth you grabbed James’s tequila shot and drank it straight, then winked at him. The whole bar went wild. It was not like they knew you were actually performing for him, all the usuals knew you always did something like that in your shows, it was just that it was the first time you had actually done that in the avengers table.

_Oh, love is just another four letter word_   
_But that never stopped nobody_   
_Oh, either way we lose_   
_Just like lovers, just like lovers do_

_I see you watching me_   
_Eyes on your target_   
_Mix drinks and smoke rings,_   
_It’s already started_   
_Let’s roll the dice and we’ll both make our moves_   
_Playing like lovers do_

As you kept singing you made you way to the stage again and sang the last sentence looking, again, directly into his eyes.

Everyone exploded in whistles and claps and you didn’t even dare to look at James’s face.

The song ended your second row of the night and as you motioned down the stage you saw Wanda walking to meet you at the bar. It was kind of a friendship whitin you two, it was not like you had her phone number but you always talked with her after the row where you sang her request was done, this time however she didn’t let you order your drink to Julio.

“damn girl!"she said "that was the hottest thing I’ve seen in a while”

You blushed, mostly because you weren’t used to the compliments, they made you feel akward and you never knew how to respond to them, but also because you where a little embarrassed on how shameless you had been.

“Well thanks” you managed to said with a laugh.

“How about you come to our table for that drink?” She asked. You looked at her opening your eyes as if she was completely mad.

“What? oh my god no, I could definitely not” you answered as you thougth how easy it would actually be to earn those free drinks

She laughed as she strated pushing you that way “oh c'mon Y/N you can’t possibly be that shy after the show you’ve made, I’ve never seen Bucky get so red!”  
“I don’t usually drink with people I flirt in my performance” you said, trying to get out of the situation but already walking that way. You couldn’t make your intentions that obvious.

“Well I’m the one inviting you and it wasn’t me you made sexually frustrated” she said.

You brust out laughing and she followed just as the two of you got to the table.

“Oh my God Wanda what embarrassing thing have you told her about us?” Natasha asked as you two seated.

“Nothing” you both answer at the same time. Tony made a gasping sound

“I can’t believe you were that much of a friend with her and you just bring her to us”

“Well she’s here now, the one and only”

“Well damn girl I have to say you really know how to put on a show” Sam complimented you, you said thanks,your voice barely audible, maybe they had came here before, but sitting in that table was like meeting Santa Claus for the first time as a kid.

“You know doll, I would’ve never mistaken you for a shy one” James told you, you mantained eye contact ready to start your game.

“Oh, that was just performance” you answered him and then said to table in general “I’m sorry if I made you guys feel uncomfortable”

“Are you kidding me?” Clint asked laughing as he drank a sip of his drink “that’s the most awake I’ve seen Bucky in a while”

Everybody on the table laughed not realizing how intense the stares between you and James were getting.

“So Y/N, Wanda told us you were on an NYU engineering program” Tony said, you turned to look at Wanda.

“How much have you told them about me?” You asked with a half smile.

“It was more like an interrogation, they had to talk the information out of me” she answered laughing lightly.

You proceeded to answer all the questions and get into the talk, the magic of the avengers was that no matter how much time you were wasting in their table your boss looked delighted and didn’t pressure you to keep up with the songs. The guys were very impressed when they found out about you winning one of Tony Foundation Scholarships Wich had got you out of your southamerican tropical heat and into the streets of New York, and as funny and nice as the conversation was you wished you had had more time with Sergeant Barnes alone.

If he had been a lone costumer on a routine night both of your clothes would have been long gone without any foreplay with the songs, but with the whole team in the way it was quite a challenge to flirt without looking …well…pretty much like a whore.

When the band got up stage again and started to play without you James spoke to you silencing everyone in the table with his unexpected chat “are we distracting you? I don’t want you to get in trouble with your boss” his voice was deep and raspy and you thanked God for your warm skin color so they couldn’t see how hard you blushed “plus” he added with a million dollar smile “they sound way better with you on the lead”

You smiled to yourself as you began to respond “oh you don’t have to worry, if he had a problem he would already sent Katherina for me, however if you got a request I would be happy to get up on stage again, Sergeant”

He swallowed. Hard. His heart started beating faster something probably Steve had already noticed. Damn you were provoking.He had seen you every night since they started coming to this place, you were sexy and playful and pretty much his damn fantasy with that long curly brown hair, but the dye and the haircut were something totally new, bold and had made him more intrigued about you.

When Wanda brought you to the table he had hoped for the illusion to pop, but it had turned out you were only more interesting in person, intelligent, funny and with an outgoing personality it was imposible for someone like you to even look twice at someone like him, but there you were, calling him Sergeant with that godammed voice that made everything sound like erotic poetry.

“We do actually” Tony spoke cheerfully breaking the tension between you two “it’s time for you to pay your dare metal boy” Sam laughed and high-fived Natasha as Bucky began to look sick.

“There is no way, I pulled out of the game for a reason” he protested, you observed the exchange confused about what they were talking about.

“You pulled out too late” Natasha told him “c'mon Buck, its gonna be fun”

“I’m kinda lost here” you said, gaining everyone’s attention, Sam smiled at you like he had just though about the greatest evil plan of all.

“She’s not a stripper you guys” Steve interfered, you practically jumped out of your seat.

“Wait what?”

“No!” Tony was quick to stop you “wait, we don’t want you to strip for no one, were not creeps, but Bucky here ows us something one of your shows is the perfect payment”

You were slightly offended, you had done things like that in the past, some groups of college kids or working bored men had gave you extra tip for gaving one of them a sexy song and sexy moves, and you knew that they probably knew because of how many times they had came here. It just didn’t make you feel… comfortable, you had thought that with them knowing more about why you sang almost every night at a bar they would start seeing you as something more than just…well, the girl who sang sexy songs to random dudes for money.

“Mmmm” you said, shifting uncomfortably in your sit “I don’t think I would be a good I idea, my boss might missunderstand the situation and I really need my job”

“She’s right” Wanda told them while giving them a dirty look “c'mon you guys, alcohol makes you a little bit assholes”

As thankful as you were with Wanda for stepping out to you, you really didn’t want her to fight with her friends for something like that “no it’s ok, I’ve done it before, and James is right, I should probably get back to singing”

You got up, giving everyone a smile and calm look at Wanda, ogling over to the Sergeant you noticed a strange look on his face but choose to ignore it and politely reply to all the compliments and apologies from the crew before heading back to work.

Katherina noticed that something was wrong before you even got to her “what’s wrong? Are they assholes or something?”

“No, they’re fine” you answered with a sad smile “it’s just me, I shouldn’t have waited for them too see me as a friend I mean, they’re the freaking Avengers, I was probably just Wanda’s normal friend”

“Of course you’re not, you’re wonderful, and if they can get the stick out of their asses long enough to see that then they deserve that I spit in their drinks” she stated, you halfly laughed, loving the way she just took your side without any explanation.

“That won’t be necessary, they are drunk and I have given sexy shows for money before, it’s just really my fault”

“No it’s not” she said backing away a little bit to grab her full plate with drinks “and I’m still spitting on their drinks”


	2. The heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Smut

It was late at night, at least past twelve, the bar wasn’t closed yet but since your job wasn’t full time your boss always let you out early, after all there was studying to be done at your house.

Getting out into the darkeness you started counting your money to see if you could actually afford a cap on your way back home. The results were negative and you let out a disappointed gasp as you watched the dark streets around you.

Looking to your left you noticed a dark big figure motioning to you, scared you put your hand inside your back looking for your paper spray, as the figure approached you grabbed the bottle like your life was depending on it and got it out of your back, however before you could actually use it a metal arm grabbed your hand and stopped it in the air. You let out the air you were holding at the sight of Sergeant Barnes.

“Jesucristo you almost gave me a heart attack” you said, letting your hand fall as he let it go.

“ I’m sorry” he said, passing his hand through the back side of his neck, looking at you with those blue bright eyes that could make you do anything he wanted “I didn’t meant to….I…I just wanted to apologise I guess”

“Oh, you don’t need to apologise James, it wasn’t really your fault”

He was going to say something, but them he stopped mid-sentence, hi shook his head and continued, all in the lapse of a breath “maybe not, but still, you’re a really nice girl I know how they made you feel”

Your heart hurted, one thing was wanting to fuck a perfectly hot example of the human especies purely for selfish reasons, the other was getting emotionally attached to a sweet guy who happened to be a 80-something year old avenger.

“Apology accepted then” you said with smile, enjoying the way his mouth mirrored yours, god he seemed like such a good kisser

“Do you need a ride home?”

“I don’t wanna bother you, I can walk, it not that far”

It was a little far, it was a walk one could do without trouble when there was daylight, in the dark however it seemed a little scarier, tho not as much as being with that sex temptation alone in a car.

“No way I’m letting you , its too late, and it’s not a problem doll, I offered” the nicknames and sinful smile were going to be the death of you.

In that moment there were three possible paths ahead of you.

You could accept the offer, take him to your house and to your bed and probably some really mind-blowing sex, risking getting emotionally attached to someone who really wasn’t the go to person in relationship matters. You could also accept the ride and just say goodbye get into your apartment and masturbate at the picture of his metal fingers fucking you and then start studying or you could decline his offer and probably get raped in your way home.

You choose second, knowing that it would most likely end in a first option.

“Yeah your right James, let’s go”

You started to walk but noticed he stood behind “is there something wrong?”

“Why do you call me James?”

“ It’s your name isn’t? I like it better than Bucky, but I can call you that if you want”

“No” he shook his head, he seemed a little trown out of the bat “it’s just no-one really calls me that, it’s nice to hear my name once in a while”

You smiled at him and he approached you, putting his hand in your lower back he guided to his car, you could feel the heat radiating from him, you didn’t know if it was because all the super Soldier thing or that you were actually that horny, but it made your cheeks burn and your heart pump fast enough for him to turned around and look at you.

And the smirk. Of course he new you were 100% turned on by all of him, and he just had to act all sweet and behave like a gentleman opening the door for you.

He started the motor and asked for directions, once you hit the road he shifted slightly so he would be halfly facing you.

you chatted, he was geneunly interested in you and all you could think about was how much it was goin to hurt to do this just a one nigth thing, maybe James Buchanan Barnes was a ladies man, but he had all the maners of a gentleman, he sure wasn't from this time cause man that perfect weren't born anymore.

you arrived to your aparment sooner than you would have liked, you looked at him bitting your lower lip, he had you and he knew it and you were gonna have him even if you regreted it later "you wanna come inside?"

A smile spread across his face, it was the smile of a player, someone who knows exactly what to do and how to do it and you had to asked yourself how on earth a man like him actually existed “I thought you’d never ask doll”

He pulled over in your street a follow into the building, you thanked God you apartment was on the first floor cause getting into an elevator with him was not going to happen without some really heat up make out session. You put your key in the lock but he stood behind you and stopped you from opening.

You could feel his body against yours, the build up muscles of his torso and the Lord helped you and forgive you if that was his hardened cock cause you were about to sin, he spoke to your ear, low and raspy voice, his breath sending shivers of all kinds directly into your clit.

“I don’t do vanilla sex doll, just a warning” you actually moaned, pushing your ass against his crotch.

“I wasn’t looking for vanilla sex netheir” you pushed the door open, barely having time to turn on the lights before being smashed against the wall, his lips above yours devouring like he had been expecting for this moment just as much as you. You moaned giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in, your theeths collide cause how raw the kiss was, you moved your hands through his hair and pulled living for the sound that came out of his mouth, he bit your bottom lip before pulling away and looking at you in the eyes, pupils blown with the light blue almost gone.

“You’re a dirty girl, ain’t ya doll?” He pushed your head to the side, biting and kissing your neck probably leaving a mark.

“Yes Sarge” you replied half moaning, you could feel him smile in your clavicle as he unbuttoned your shirt.

“And a kinky one too” he looked at you, half of his chin between the valley of your breasts and you knew what he was about to do when he smiled at you like a god-damned sex god.

The buttons of your shirt flew in all directions as he ripped it open, your bra along with it, your cheeks turned violently red as he bit your niples, masaging your breasts and devouring them like it was the most delicious thing he had had In a while, you let out very loud moans calling his name, your hips moving back and forth in need of some friction.

“Oh Dios James…necesito… necesito” you were so into the skies you didn’t actually realise that you had switched lenguages, James smiled moving his mouth to your lips again as he introduced his metal hand in the jeans you haven’t realised he had unbottuned.

“English Y/N” He reminded you, playing with your clit not giving you any chance to clear your head.

“Adentro… inside” you cried “oh God whatever just..” he laughed thrusting two fingers in and moaning at how your pussy clenched around them.

You arched your back, incapable of doing nothing but moan as you rocked your hips to his rythm, completely delighted at how delicious his metal fingers felt inside you, and wondering if his oral was as good as his kissing.

He started to move them harder and you gasped, the pleasure washing trough you as you came screaming letting probably the whole building knew what his name was.

“Breath doll “he whispered pushing his fingers out of you and taking them to your mouth, you sucked them, giving him the sexiest look you could gather giving the circumstances. His breath was heavy and warm, his body was pressed against yours Wich you thanked cause your legs were actually shaking, he kissed you again, deep and slow. He was too fucking sexy to be true.

"Where’s your bedroom dollface?”

You frowned noticing he was still wearing all his clothes and you slided a hand all the way to his crotch, holding his member through the fabrick “you’re still dressed” you protested “it’s not fair, let me take care of you Sarge”

He bit his bottom lip, lowering his head to kiss you “not tonight babygirl, tonight is all about you”

You smile against his lips “don’t waste your card soldier, you got just one chance”

He pulled back, frowning but you lowered yourself and freed his cock before he could ask you what you mean you gave it a long lick, starting from his balls all the way to tip, you made circles around the purplish tip with your tongue, tasting all the preecum and hollowing your cheeks as you sucked him.

He threw his head back and let out a deep growl, grabbing your hair and quite literally fucking your mouth as he started to thrust inside “fucking hell doll, had I known you were this good…fuck…I would’ve made my move a long time ago”

You moved you hands to his lowers back and introduced them in his jeans and boxers, squeezing his ass making him pull your a hair as a reflex, when you moaned sending vibrations through his cock he pulled again sending waves of pleasure directly to your core.

“You dirty girl…” He pulled out, taking your arms and lifting you again he grabbed your ass as he pressed you to his body “…you like it rough don’t ya?”

You looked him in the eye, lust in your features “yes Sarge”

He smirked, grabbing your thighs and making you grap your legs around him, you both moaned when your wet, hot core collided with his hard cock, he walked in the dark until he found the door to your room, you thanked God it was close cause every step he took was like torture for you, you moaned in his ear all the way there feeling how worked up it got him.

when you finally got there he laid on the bed, letting you on top he ran his hands trough your body making you moan at the diference between the temperature of his hands he finally placed them on your waist “want to ride me babygirl?”

you smiled, standing up a little bit you took his cock and alling him with your entrance, you started to go down, slowly at first to adjust to his size, once it was all in you started to move back and forth, teasing him with a cocky smile on your lips, he squeezed your hip as a warning and you moaned letting your head fall back as you continued to move.

“stop teasing” he commanded, theeths pushed together as he tried to contain himself, he knew what you were doing, you wanted him to get rough but he didnt wanted to do that just yet “ y/n” he warned, and you looked him in the eye before getting almost all the way up and then suddendly going down on his cock

you both moaned. loud. and you smiled as you started to move to a constant pace, putting you hands on his chest as he midly guided you with his hands.

“fuck doll, you feel like heaven"

He held onto your waist and started thrusting in and out of you, and you knew for sure it was going to leave marks but it felt so good you didn’t even care at this point. you threw your head back and held onto his biceps screaming his name.

"oh god James, im so close, harder...harder"

he smiled "your wish is my command"

he turned around, getting on top of you he grabbed your legs and put them on his shoulders, entering you from a new angle he grabbed your head and kissed you as he started to move faster, you held onto his back, scratching it as every nerve of your body filled with pleasure. even after your orgasm he kept moving, thrusting harder and faster prolonging your pleasure as he got to his realized, saying your name as if it were a prayer.

Your legs were still shaking, both of you collapse in bed, he on top and still inside you as you remembered how to actually breath. He felt so comfortable as he kissed you, deep, slow and sweet like you were something more than a girl he just officially met 3 hours ago and here you were, enjoying a really passionate kiss and feeling awkward as fuck thinking how you were gonna get him out of your house if he wasn’t even out of you yet.

He finally collapse to your side, clearing your thougths enough for you both to miss his lips and mentally slap yourself for that, you turned to him knowing exactly how much you were gonna miss his hands running through your body like it belonged to him.

“I kinda have to get up early tomorrow” you told him, blush turning your cheeks red, he kissed them with a smile completely oblivious of the definitive goodbye.

“I’m gonna miss you tonight doll, but I can leave you my phone number in case you change your mind” his smile was so bright it took a lot of effort not to accept the offer.

You sighed putting your head against chest, it was so unfair for him, you were about to reject him and all you could think about was how sweet, and gentle, and passionate, and overall perfect he had been with you.

You nuzzled into his chest, raising your head a bit so you could look him in the eye "I know you know that this was probably the most mind-blowing sex I would ever have and you probably just ruined me for every other men but…You’re James Buchanan Barnes… you’re a supersoldier and… I’m just a civilian and no matter how sweet and gentle and good in bed you are…I cannot risk myself having a relationship with you…even if it’s just sex”

A second passed and then two, he was still looking at you and you saw how slowly his bright blue eyes turned sad and all of the sudden just emotionless, in just one blink James was gone and the soldier had replaced him, he pulled away from you making you feel hurt, Wich was unfair cause you had caused this in the first place.

“You're right” he started gathering his clothes, his back to you “I could not do this to you…I’m sorry, I’ll be out in a minute”

You were heart broken, every step he taked was like a dagger to your heart and you got up, taking the sheets with you and following him to the living room “James” you called, he continued to walk bottoming up his pants “I’m sorry, I should’ve told you before but…”

He turned around putting his shirt again “it’s ok, I should’ve known better, you’re right Y/N”

god damn it you wanted to cry even if it was not your place to cry “we can still be friends…like I’m with Wanda”

He looked into your eyes, emotion showing again for a brief time “I don’t think I would be able to be just friends with you if I already know what it’s like to hear you scream my name”

And with that he left your aparment, leaving you feeling like the shittiest person in the entire planet.


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three weeks have passed since that nigth, and you haven't seen bucky since, however Tony Stark migth come to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a little short and a little depressing, i feel sorry for bucky, but the next one will be longer

"could you please stop staring like that?" you whispered to your best friend Lara. You two were on a hidden corner of the library comitting a crime. not an actual muder-a-person-or-rob-a-bank-crime, more like a i'm-to-lazy-to-do-my-homework-so-i'm-paying-someone-to-do-it-crime. In your defense, that teacher was crazy, this guy was in his second year of grad school and was struggling, you could only imagine what it would be like for you "we are not criminals"

"what if he finds out?" she asked, nervously playing with her bracelet.

"how? it's just physics problems, not an essay" you were nervous too, but showing it would just make Lara more nervous, and she was a total drama queen.

"Mss y/l/n?" the sound of Tony Stark's voice made Lara and you jump.

"oh well we are fucked" she whispered, you calmly smiled at her and step towards Stark, blocking his view of the guy.

"Mr Stark...what a surprise" you were shitting your pants, what the heck was he doing there?, Tony Stark never visited the program without a schedule, and he must definitly never had wandered into the library all by himself. was this about James?

"can i talk to you in private?" you gulped, turned to give Lara another smile and then nooded and walked with him to another part of the library.

"so, what's the matter?"

"i wanted to apologise first of all"

you shook your head, embarassed at the memory, he was clearly drunk, you weren't holding any hard feelings "it's all forgotten"

"im glad, cause i've got an offer for you" he shook his head and laughed when he watched the face you made "not like that, im only and idiot when i'm drunk" you laughed along with him "i assume you know abou the Innovation Awards Gala of the Stark Foundation?"

"yes but, i didn't submitt a project, i don't understand..."

"it's not about the awards, but more of a job offer, normaly i would contract a profesional singer, but since this is an students event i find it perfect to have you as our singer"

Your jaw dropped, one thing was sing in front of the same crowd on the same bar and a completly different one was to sing in a Stark Foundation Gala, a lot of the most prominent scientits of the time were going to be there and...oh god, you could feel the nausea coming to you and you haven't even accepted.

"i don't think that would be a good idea...im not profesional and..."

"the payment is good miss y/l/n, you should at least consider it" he talked about it like it was nothing, but for you it was everything, not only a chance to know the greatest minds of the last century but also a chance to see Bucky again since The Avengers were alway guest of honor. you couldn't handle that.

"you can call me y/n, it's ok...and i don't think my nerves could survive such an expirience"

"its 7,000 dollars" he said without even blinking, you almost chocked on your own saliva, that was more of what you did singing almost every nigth in 3 months.

"you have to be kidding me" you couldn't contain yourself, and he didn't seem to mind.

"not at all y/n"

you didn't have to think much about that, you didn't have a full scholarship, you had bills to pay and money to send to help your family, that money would be such a relieve that you were willing to put all the other insecurities aside.

"it's a deal, i accept" you didn't have to bother in hiding your exciment, Stark was a bussines men, he knew he had you before even talking to you.

" i will send you the details with my assistance, it was a pleassure to do bussines with you" he extended his hand and shook it trying to hold back your exciment "and you can tell your friend she doesn't have to worry, i wont tell anyone" he winked and then left, leaving you standing there absently looking at the bookshelf like a complete idiot as you processed what just had happened.

* * *

 

"easy there Buck" Steve told his friend watching how he mercilessly punched the punching back, Bucky however, kept on discharging all his rage in the inanimate object.

"this can't be healthy, when is he gonna get over her?" Sam whispered to Steve standing next to him as the two of them watched the super soldier train.

"it's not about her, he is punishing himself, he thinks he put a civilian in unnecesary danger"

"but he didn't, plus he have slept with random girls before and this had never hapenned"

"he doesn't care, he really liked her, and now he thinks he is doomed to a life of loneliness"

"well we can leave him like this"

"are you gonna get on his way?" Steve asked, Sam gulped shaking his head as he observed how the 3th bag on the week fell with a loud noise to the floor. It was only tuesday.

"noup, thats on you"

Bucky was having an internal figth, on one side, he knew she wasn't the only fish out there, sure she had everything he liked in a girl, but if Steve could find a girlfriend, he could too, he didn't have to worry about her. On the other hand everything about her vurnerable eyes, to the way she had nuzzled into his chest, to the sound of her voice moaning his name triggered the feeling hidden deep inside him that he was never going to be good enough. Not for a girl like her, not for a girl like Sharon, not for any girl at all. He had killed people, he had tried to kill his best friend, he had constant nigthmares and somedays it felt like his demons would be stuck with him forever.

Perhaps he was never going to be deserving of anybody's love, cause even if they weren't in danger for associating with him, he himself was a very dangerous thing.

y/n was rigth, she could never have anything to do with him.


	4. The re-encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the big day has come and you weren't as prepared to see Bucky as you thougth you were.

You felt like in a fairytale, the last few weeks you had gone to at least three different dress-fittings, transportation and snacks had been paid by Tony Stark and you couldn't be more happy, Lara was at the verge of mental breakdown since you had told her that Tony had given you a plus one and that you were taking her, and your boss had even excused you a couple days from work since between the fittings, the singing trainings and the classes you barely had time to study.

You walked out of the fitting room for the fourth time in 2 hours, the dress was beautiful and perfect, but the modiste kept seeing little details your thougth were nonexisten and even meaningless. that woman was a perfectionist, cause in you opinion the dress haven't change that much, but you weren't paying for it so you weren't going to complain.

You looked like a princess, and you couldnt help but to think about the long way you had come, from the dirty streets of a poor neighborhood to being fitted for the most expensive dress you were sure you were ever gonna wear to attend one of the most exclusive ceremonies in the science world. it was like a dream, and it felt like one too, but it could quickly turn into a nigthmare if you and Buvky bumped into eachother.

You weren't sure what you were gonna say to him, did the others even know what had happened? you genuinely liked him, and there wasn't a day you didn't have to remind yourself why you had shut him down.

"y/n?" Wanda's voice sounded surprised, not mad, so you took that as a good sing, maybe Bucky's heart wasn't broken, it was a one nigth thinh anyways so why would it be?

you turned around and smiled at her, the dress was really beautiful, a dark red that made her hair and her eyes pop "hey, it's been a while since the last time"

"yes" she was happy to see you, that was a relief, if you weren't gonna keep talking to James at least you haven't lost all your friends "i was hoping to see you on any of the other fittings but i got a mission and this is my first"

"you haven't miss much, Pepper switched modists three times already, this is the fourth and definitive according to her"

she laughed "yeah, she is a perfeccionist"

"so...are you ok?" you asked, maybe they weren't allowed to talk about their missions, but if Wanda was sort of your friend you thougth that the rigth thing to do was at least ask her about her health, she, however, gave you a strange look, so you had to clarify "the mission, i mean. are you hurt or something?"

she smiled at you like you were the sweetest thing ever "oh that's so sweet, im fine, it wasn't dangerous but thanks for asking"

"you know i was thinking, i always sing for you, but you have never show me your powers" she laughed.

"i knew you were goin to ask me one day, but Vis would kill me if he knew i used my powers here, so maybe i can show thwm to you later"

you pointed at her with your finger as you stretched your eyes "that's a promise Wanda Maximoff"

"yeah, that's a promise" you stand there looking at each other dress and you could feel that she wanted to tell you something, but before she could talk the modist called you.

 

at least an hour later you were finally done with the fittings, the dress was done, and if Pepper didn't get more ideas that was going to be the last hours of your life you were going to waste in a dress you were only going to wear for one nigth. You looked around hoping to see Wanda, and luckly you found her once again in front of the mirror.

"You are done already?" she asked suprise.

"i have recover my freedom, i came to say goodbye" you joked.

"i'm jelous" she laughed, but her smile fell apart almost too soon, and you knew rigth then and now about who she was about to talk to you "listen y/n, i know you are a great girl and that you would never hurt someone on purpose and i don't mean to get into your personal life, but if it's affecting my friends i would have to"

"Wanda..."

"listen...i don't know what happened between you and Bucky but...even if he acts all tough and strong... he has a really soft heart and he cares a lot about the people he loves, or even likes...im only ask you to talk to him, he's been weird and he has been trougth so much" she shook her head and sighed "just...promise me you will talk to him, please"

you sighed too, leaning against the wall and closing your eyes "it's not that simple i...i..." you opened you eyes and catched her staring, she wasn't mad she just seemed...worried "we did it, but i'm sure you know that, and then i told him it was too dangerous for me to be in any kind of close relashionship with him...but we could still be friends and he just completely shut me down...it was like...i don't know...like..."

"the life was gone from his eyes..."

"...yes...and i've been convincing myself that i was rigth in saying that but it gets harder everyday it pases"

"he does that when he is hurt, he shuts people down...but y/n...Bucky is one of the most loyal people i know..he wouln't even let your friend at the bar get hurt, i understand what you mean, and i understand your fear and i can't ask you to do anything you don't want to but...at least try to make things rigth with him, i know he liked you and if you insist...you migth actually end up becoming really good friends"

you laughed lazily " i don't think he would want to talk to me"

"soft heart, remeber?" she smiled at you "promise me you are going to at leats try"

"i will try but i can't promise more"

"trust me on this y/n, you will thank me later"

you watched her smile as she slided back inside the dresser, she was hiding something, but she was also rigth, you had to fix things, cause boyfriend or friends with benefits, or friend, or whatever, you were sure you wanted Bucky in your life.

 


	5. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n will try to make things rigth with Bucky, but not for the reasons she would have wanted.

The reason for you to stay away from James greeted you when you entered your apartment.

There was a wooden box in the middle of the living room, laying on the floor with your initials painted in gold on the top. You sighed, officially you had both of your mother's last names, but in reality you were y/n Ramirez, daughter of one of the most wanted people in the world. Already starting to shake you picked up the box, imagining what could he possibly want from you.

when you opened it and a cellphone appeared it was pretty clear to you that this was about The Avengers. Knowing you had no way out you picked up the golden Iphone and turned it on, as soon as it were fully on it rang, the screen read Private Number. you picked up.

" _papà"_ you said, clenching your free hand into a fist, at the other side a deep laugh mocked you.

" _estoy alagado, pero no"_ the man clearly had an eastern european accent, wich was odd, cause your father's inner circle was composed exclusively with his latin associates "but don't worry, he is listening"

"what the fuck does he want?" you were so mad that your fingernails started to draw blood from your palms.

"uhhh...with that mouth you kiss your boyfriend?" se said mockingly, you rolled your eyes as you walked to the window to see if there was anyone outside, much to your relief, the street was desert.

"i don't have a boyfriend"

"you sure?" you bit your lip and closed your eyes, of course they knew about James, and the bar, and the gala "i don't think your super soldier boy would agree on that"

"he is not my boyfriend" you replied through gritted teeth, he laughed once again, he was enjoying this so much and you could only imagine your father's half smile as he listened to the exchange.

"boyfriend or not, it appears you have him hooked, so we have a deal to offer you"

"i don't deal with criminals" you replied harshly, knowing already that if your father had took the effort to call there was no way you could refuse this.

"you are hurting us" there was a sinister tone to his voice, deep and threatening "but this is not something you can decline"

you sighed, as long as your mother were apart from you, your father could use you as his puppet for whatever he wanted, and he knew that, you were so mad you had to punch the wall, hurting you hand in the process.

"easy there darling, you are of no use if you hurt yourself" you lowered to phone and put it on speaker as you held your bleeding knukcles against your chest, tears of rage already forming in your eyes.

"what. the fuck. does. he. want?"

"we want you to give us acces to Stark's main server"

you laughed. out loud. that was imposible even being Bucky's girlfriend "what am i, fucking black widow?, even with acces to the Avengers compound i'd had to have acces to one of stark's labs to get there"

"those are not our problems"

"what you are asking me to do, it's impossible"

"don't you think your mother would love a visit from me, babygirl?"

you freezed when you heard his voice, the accent was gone, but you could identify that deep tone that always gave you chills at any place in the world. You could almost hear his smile and tears started to come out again. How cruel was this men that didn't feared to use his own daughter to commit a potentially deadly crime?

"you are a bastard"

"that is no way of talking to your father, young lady"

"you are not my father"

the line went silent after that, not even a breath was coming through the speakers and you started to worry, your father was a prideful man and everybody knew not to get on his bad side.

"then you are not my daugther neither, and i wouldn't hesitate to destroy you if i have to. You have 30 minutes to think about it, or your mother and the joke of a men you call a father will recieve a very pleasant visit from my guys"

he hung up, leaving you with your heart on your very own hands and rage running trough your veins like poison.

"i hate you!" you screamed to the phone as you slided against the wall to the floor and cried your heart out.

* * *

 

"i'm going to do it"

"and with 15 minutes to spare, i see you have made the rigth decition" your father picked up this time and you clenched your fists one more time.

"but on my terms, you have to give me time to figure out a way to get in"

"we already have that figure out, all you have to do is connect to their wi-fi"

you laughed "after the Ultron thing Stark's cyber security was increased, if you plant a bug trougth the wi-fi it will be destroyed in less than 2 minutes, you have to plant the bug directly in a computer"

"this is why we couldn't have done this without you"

"once i gave you acces, i'm out, i'm already risking too much"

"deal"

"and you have to promise...you are not going to hurt him"

you held your breath, you had thougth about this almost the entire 15 minutes you spent deciding your conditions, if you were going to potentially hurt a lot of people and literaly betray him, the least you could do was kept him fisically safe.

"i cannot garanty you he is not going to get hurt if he gets im my way"

"he will not"

his laugh was soft this time, and it reminded you of the men that you had met when you were little, the one ho would give you presents every birthday and every christmast and would look at you like you meant the world to him. 

"ah my sweet child, love cannot save us all"

"do we have a deal?"you asked, holding back the tears.

"destroy the phone, we will call you in a couple days" and with no other word he just hung up.

you were so fucked.


End file.
